Interrupted Mission
by Top Hatted Duck
Summary: The mission was simple, go out and kill anyone seen. If only this did not interfere with another's.


**Prequel: s/10674933/1/The-Story-of-DeathBar-s-Name**

**I OWN NOTHING OF ROBLOX**

**Interrupted Mission**

It was high noon, at this time the town would be bustling with action, but today was not the case. In the center of town were two men, one lying and the other standing, to be exact. The man standing was wearing a shirt of a yellow mouse with red cheeks and with a pair of pants that had some sort of pastry cat. In hand, was a shotgun, but instead of holding it by the handle, he had by the end. On the ground, was a man facing downwards, arms and legs sprawled out as if he was trying to crawl. On his face was a look of despair, or at least the part of it that wasn't smashed in. The man standing smirked, ripping a piece of clothing off the lying man, using it to wipe the blood off the handle of the shotgun. "My first victim, oh how joyous everyone will be to know how the end will be, but sadly they had to all run." "Not everyone ran..." "Who's there!?" Yelled DeathBar as he turned around seeing the source of the voice.

Leaning on the corner of a building with a foot bent and pushing into said building was a figure wearing a sleeveless purple gi, showing off a pair of muscular, grey fur covered arms, with a pair of brown shoes. On both wrists he had an orange band along with a blue belt wrapped around his waist. On his face, was even more grey fur with beady black eyes with a triangular nose. His mouth was covered by a solid black beard going from his mouth to the top of his chest. Lastly, on his head was an afro of brown hair, pointed like a football, with oval bear ears sticking out both ends.

"The A.K.F.P.." replied the figure. "The A.K.F.P.? What kind of name is that?" asked DeathBar, bemused by such a name. "Well, it stands for the Afro Kung Fu Panda, but I usually go by with just Panda." explained the figure, now pushing his foot off the building making him stand straight. Upon closer inspection, DeathBar could see the face was one of a Koala. "Okay, first a dog and now a koala, you aren't even a panda!" yelled DeathBar, annoyed by the chain of animals. "That's what most people say to me, some even calling me a dog, but I assure you, I am a panda." clarified The A.K.F.P.. "No matter, what have you come for!? To murder me once more as the other animal did!?" yelled DeathBar in an accusing manner. The Panda clapped his hands a total of three times. "Brilliant, I didn't even have to explain my job to you, but from what I see, the previous attempt failed." sighed the Panda in a disappointing manner. "Not exactly, while I am living, this is the work of another man." smirked DeathBar. The Panda raised his head up and squinting a bit asked "Could you tell me what this man looked like?" "Blue soldier uniform, with a paint splattered white mask." huffed out DeathBar in a quick fashion. At this the Panda gasped lightly and whispered to himself "Could it be… no, he died years ago." DeathBar now seeing the Panda ignoring him decided he has had enough of a chat with this stranger. Throwing the shotgun into the air and catching it to where his hands were on the handle this time, DeathBar took aim. His target was still deep in thought, hand on chin, occasionally looking up at the barrel of the shotgun. DeathBar, seeing no resistance, finally decided to shoot, securing his second kill.

At the sound of a small explosion, DeathBar flinched back a few centimeters due to the blast's recoil. Nonetheless, before DeathBar flinched, he saw he had made his shot and smirked to himself. What he did not see however, was a smirk on his target's face as well. DeathBar anticipated his target's fall to follow up with a smashing from his shotgun's handle.

That never happened.

As the bullet made impact with the Panda's bare arm, it simply bounced off as if the bullet hit stone. "What!? How!?" yelled DeathBar in shock, never seeing such a reaction before. "Hmph, Flareon was right, you always take the simple action in a situation" the Panda then proceeded to remove the hand on his chin and used it to brush off the spot where the bullet hit. "Did you really think I would not have any tricks?" asked the Panda with a slight hint of surprise. "Of course! It's a bullet for damn sake!" yelled DeathBar, aggravated at the fact he was being toyed with. "Shame, your future self would frown upon himself looking at you." the Panda shook his head left to right and sighed "Real shame…". "Future self? You mean to tell me you're from the future?" DeathBar asked, now out of his aggravation. The Panda feigned a gasp and put a hand over his mouth "I think I've said too much.". Now, reaching into his afro, his eyes shifted into a slight glare focused on DeathBar. When he pulled his hand out, along came out a blue pistol. "A painted pistol? That's how high tech the future is? My shotgun can even outdo it." laughed DeathBar at such a small weapon. "Not exactly." punctuated the Panda, following up by pushing a button on the side. As the button was pressed, the gun came to life, now longer being blue, but a shade of black instead. The blue now flowed through the blackness like a trio of veins."So it glows, so what?" DeathBar thinking this was just a fancy gun thought lowly of it. "It's not just for show!" yelled the Panda, furious by this show of ignorance. "This! Is a Hyperlaser Pistol, capable of incinerate materials as tough as diamonds at temperatures as high as one thousand degrees celsius." explained the Panda in a rushed manner. "So just a hot bullet and nothing more?" DeathBar stated in a slight mocking tone. "I've had enough of your ignorance! This is is not just a bullet! It's a damn laser, hot as lava!" yelled the Panda in pure rage, his last straw was almost broken. "Then show me!" said DeathBar, confident the pistol fired nothing more than hot bullets. "Oh, I will!" at this, the Panda fired at DeathBar, a blue laser followed, heading towards DeathBar.

Halfway to meeting DeathBar, a thrown stone collided with the laser, making the laser disappear and the stone vanishing into air. "What!? That laser should of burnt you to ashes!" said the Panda, slightly going into a panicky tone. "Ha! I didn't even have to do anything to prove how weak that weapon of yours is." laughed DeathBar at the failure. "Shut it!" a third voice cut in, stopping DeathBar's laughter. As both DeathBar and the Panda looked to the right, they both saw a familiar sight. The man mentioned earlier was there, still wearing a soldier's blue uniform with a paint splattered mask on his face. While DeathBar was indifferent, the Panda had a total change of facial expression, one of shock. Growling in an annoyed tone, "If it weren't for me, you would be nothing more than the dust we breathe in." "Oh please, that gun-" "I said shut it!" the man said cutting off DeathBar's plead. Finally the Panda recovered from his shock and stuttered, "B-b-ut, how?". "Simple, revival via chemicals." replied the man, now calmed down. "I should have known, how else would zombies infest the Ban Lands…" the Panda thought aloud. "Enough of the past though, now it is time to change the future" the man was now reaching into a breast pocket. "No!" yelled the Panda, charging at the man as fast as his legs could go. DeathBar, not knowing what is going on, decided to just step back and allow the events unfold. As the man pulled out a small slick knife, the Panda tackled into the man, making them both fall, Panda on top, to the ground and the knife falling to the side of them. The Panda then started throwing numerous punches at the man's face, each making its mark, but the man below showed little to no retaliation. After about ten more seconds of the relentless assault, the Panda was thrown off the man by the man's jutting out. Quickly, both fighters got up, the Panda slightly panting and hunching over while the man stood straight up, breathing normally, standing still. The mask on his face had taken most of the punches, with a few indents by the area of the eyes, but besides that, the mask was still wearable. After a brief stare off the man was the first to move, slowly walking towards the knife. At the sight of this, the Panda just rushed once more at the man, however, his steps were faltering this time. The Panda readied a punch, aimed for the man's chest, but was stopped by the man's hand. With the Panda's balled up fist in his palm, the man pushed forward, sending the Panda back several feet. "Don't bother." the man finally said. "My abilities far surpasses yours." "Well, who was it that died first?" replied the Panda. Stopping his slow walk to the knife, he looked up into the sky for a few seconds, when he let out a maniacal laugh into the air. Laughing for what felt like a minute, he composed himself and said "You're kidding right? It wasn't even you that killed me, heck, I you could only beat me down into a state of weariness and nothing more." The Panda gritted his teeth and let out a small growl, "That was years ago! Now that I have completed my training, I can take anything you can dish out at me." The Panda was now grinning as his own strength. "But this knife." the man said in a bored tone. This completely wiped off the grin on the Panda's face and was now replaced by a scowl, "So!? As long as I keep you away from it I'm invincible." In the midst of the two bickering, they did not notice DeathBar keeping his eyes glued on to the knife on the ground. 'If I get ahold of it, I can rid of this Panda and go back to what I was doing before.' thought DeathBar. Now determined, he ran for the knife, speeding up as he got closer. Just as he reached out, he was just shot by a ball of yellow energy. DeathBar was pushed back into the wall of a build, his back taking all of the impact, leaving the building with a crater covered in cracks. DeathBar slid down, landing on his bum, clutching his stomach where he got hit from, hunching forward. "This isn't your fight, stay there." said the Panda pulling his hands back from firing an energy ball. 'Not like I got a choice.' thought DeathBar as he just put his head down and decided to not move till the fight in front was over. "I see you finally mastered your energy blast." said the man in slight revere. "Don't think I'm done with you yet, just had to eliminate that distraction." replied the Panda. "Of course, we aren't done with our quarrel, but we will be soon." said the man. "You got that right, now let's fight!" yelled the Panda, charging once more at the man. "I prefer not now." said the man sticking his foot out, causing the Panda to trip over it and roll behind the man. With the Panda on the floor, still recovering from the trip, the man walked over to the knife, bent down, and picked it up. "I have been given orders to just return you from where you came, the only reason I pulled this knife out was to see how you would react to it. From you charging at me and relentlessly punching me, I can see this knife means trouble to you." explained the man. "No! Now is my chance to finally claim I have killed you! I won't let this chance slip from me!" roared the Panda, using all the energy left in him to push himself up and to charge energy between both his hands. The man sighed, "I guess I'll bring you back by force." From DeathBar's point of view he saw the man turn into a blur, hit the Panda, knocking him out, and created a bright flash. When the flash subsided DeathBar no longer saw either figure. What now floated in front of him was an oval, with the diameter of an average man. All the dirt and dust around the oval was being blown from a wind coming out the oval. Lastly, inside the oval, was nothing but darkness.

**Thanks for reading my story!**

**Please excuse any spelling or grammatical errors.**

**As gift to you, the reader, I will let you determine what happens next in this story. :D**

**Post your vote in a review or PM**

**Poll #1 What should DeathBar do?**

**DeathBar goes into the portal.**

**DeathBar stay outs the portal.**

**Poll #2 Who should DeathBar side with?**

**The Panda**

**The man**


End file.
